


There's a Winchester in my Bed!!!

by mysticaljayne



Series: SuperCharmed: Stay With Me [2]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: Or at least there was.Hunters don't get the choice of sticking around, and Halliwells are notorious for having bad luck when it comes to men. Along with other aspects of their life.Penny "Grams" Halliwell just had her first heart attack, and refuses to be slowed down by it. Sam and Dean Winchester are on the hunt for their wayward father when Sam comes across a note in their dad's journal about a hunter John Winchester ran across that gave him some advice about demons.This story takes place after Supernatural: S1E6 - Skin and before the Halliwell sisters learn about their powers. This is part of a series, and there will be references to the other piece, but you don't have to read it to understand this one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Charmed:**

Piper got the call right before she left to go to the bank. At first, she was going to ignore it, thinking that it was probably Prue calling to be make sure she left on time to not be late. Or maybe even Phoebe, needing someone to bail her out of trouble again. She didn’t expect the phone call to be from Phoebe, crying about needing her to come to the hospital and that something happened to Grams.

 

She already knew what she was going to do by the time she ended the call. Piper called Prue, but not getting her but a secretary, she left a message telling her big sister to come to the hospital. Maybe Prue would get the message, or maybe Roger would have it purposefully disappear. Piper gave up on almost every kind thought about the man months ago after his reaction to the, uh, ‘break-in’.

 

He hadn’t cared about their safety, just about the cost of the damage.

 

Piper remembers the conversation clearly, and while she may be quiet it doesn’t mean that she wasn’t reading between the lines. Roger didn’t care much for them, but Prue sure loved the guy. She was engaged to him, so there had to be something more there than what Piper and Phoebe were seeing. At least, hopefully there was for Prue’s sake.

 

Instead of focusing on that line of thought, Piper fought her natural tendency to over-think and panic on the way to the hospital. While Grams was getting up in years, she was still the formidable woman they grew up with. With just a look, Penny Halliwell could, and did, make grown men back down. Piper doesn’t even remember how many of Phoebe’s boyfriends left after meeting their grandmother. She could be scary when she wanted to.

 

In her mind, Grams was larger than life. Intellectually, Piper knew that someday Grams was going to die. But emotionally? Emotionally, Grams was too strong for even death to take, even if the Halliwell sisters knew better than anyone the truth of that. Prue remembers their mother the best, but Piper remembers enough to feel the loss while Phoebe rebels as much as she can because of the missing piece that the rest remember but she doesn’t.

 

At least, that’s what a psychologist would probably think.

 

Piper fights down her panic as she briskly walks up to the service desk. “I’m here to see Penny Halliwell? I’m her granddaughter Piper. Phoebe called.” She bit her lip to keep herself from rambling further about anything and everything.

 

“Penny Halliwell…” The clerk types in the last name and looks over the screen before seeing the name. “Admitted for chest pains. She’s in room 411, Ms. Halliwell.” The clerk doesn’t look up as Piper hurries down the hall to where the woman who raised her was waiting.

 

When people heard Grams they thought of a sweet little old lady baking cookies. While Piper’s Grams could bake some of the best cookies out there, she never gave off the sweet little old lady vibe. Which explained why Piper could hear her grandmother even through the closed door.

 

“I told you, I’m fine.” Grams said loud enough for Piper to be able to hear even outside in the hallway. “Just got a little excited is all.”

 

“Grams…” Prue must have been closer, or was told first, because she was in the room trying to talk Grams down. “At least wait until the doctors come back with the test results.”

 

Self-consciously Piper knocks on the door before poking her head in. “Grams?” She asks, sounding more as though asking for permission than anything else.

 

It was a bad habit, but one that she’s had a hard time trying to break. Sometimes it was strange thinking that they were all adults now, and not a bunch of teens trying to not kill each other day in and day out. Her and Prue had their own place, still. Phoebe? Well, she was still trying to find herself in a world where all of the pieces didn’t quite fit.

 

Grams waved a hand at her middle granddaughter. “Come on in, Piper. No need to stand in the hallway.” The words were said with a smile, but the reprimand still cut.

 

It’s hard to remember that she fought a ghost a few months ago and came out…well, not quite on top, if she thinks about it.

 

The memories of what happened after the, uh, _incident_ still can make her blush. Thank goodness that Prue was hardly around to notice the way her face would heat up, and Phoebe too busy trying to find a way out of here without incurring Gram’s wrath.

 

“Sorry, Grams.” Piper mumbled out, coming over to stand by Gram’s bed. “How are you feeling? You okay?”

 

“I’m fi…”

 

“You had a heart attack.” Prue interrupted, and while her look wasn’t quite a glare it was cutting a bit close. “W…we could have lost you.” She stuttered on the first word and Piper got even more worried. Prue never stuttered. Prue never lost control. Prue…

 

“But you didn’t.” Grams’ response was quick, as if she had repeated herself for the last time. “Now, I do have things that I have to do. Which one of you girls are giving me a lift home?”

 

 

 

**Supernatural:**

“Hey, Dean.” Sam called out to get his brother’s attention while he himself re-read the page in their dad’s journal that he’d been looking for clues in. “The name Penny Halliwell sound familiar?”

 

Dean took his eyes off the road just long enough to glance in his younger brother’s direction. “No. Why? You found something?” Before looking back and thinking about things best left in the past. “Wait. Halliwell?”

 

Sam flipped a few pages before flipping back to the page he’d just been on. “Yeah. Dad has that name written here. Says she’s a hunter that he talked to about demons.” He shook his head as he reread the page, trying to understand how his father jumped so far from one page to the next. “Think she might know something?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Worth a shot.” He taps out a rhythm on the steering wheel. “Halliwell…” He gets a flash of brown hair and scared eyes that quickly change to determination. “Hey, Sammy? What was the last name of those chicks in San Francisco?”

 

“Prue and Piper Halliwell.” Sam gave the names without thinking, before the last names clicked in his mind. “That’s odd. Same last name. And the address dad has for Penny Halliwell is San Francisco, too. Think there’s a connection?”

 

“No clue.” Dean mumbled, remembering how the younger sister had looked after the two of them had cleaned up the mess from the ghost. “Only one way to find out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed:**

“Piper.” Prue called from where she had poked her head around the door, her cell phone still in hand. “Roger needs my help on talking to the investors. You think you can take Grams home?”

 

Piper tensed up but didn’t give voice to the angry thoughts that poked around in her mind. “Yeah, me and Phoebe can…”  
  
“Can’t.” Phoebe’s head poked around so that it was next to Prue’s. “Sorry, Piper. I’ll stop by later. ‘Kay?”

 

It wasn’t alright, but what else could she say? Piper had already called into work, telling them that she wouldn’t be able to make it in today for a family emergency. There was no reason for Prue to miss work, or for Phoebe to go ahead and cancel whatever it is that she had to. “Yeah, that’s fine.” Her voice dropped a bit, but she forced a smile as both Prue and Phoebe closed the door.

 

Another door opening has Piper look up from where she had looked down at the floor back up to Grams. “Prue and Phoebe?” Grams asked the question with an understanding look on her face.

 

Piper just shrugged. “They had stuff to do.” She went ahead and picked up the bag of clothing that had been brought for Grams. “You have your medicines?” There hadn’t been any in the clear bag that she’d picked up.

 

Grams let out a huff of air. “Yes. I had a heart attack, Piper. I’m not going to be forgetting those pills any time soon. I have to stick around for my girls.” Grams looked more annoyed at her heart than afraid that at any moment the muscle would stop working.

 

“Exactly.” Piper leaned forward and gave her Grams a hug before pulling back for the aid pushing in a wheel chair.

 

Penny Halliwell, aka Grams, gave both the wheelchair and her granddaughter equally hateful looks. “I’m not riding in that.”

 

“It’s hospital policy, Mrs. Halliwell.” The aide answered, keeping a forced smile into place and patting the seat of the wheelchair. “Just a ride down to the car. Keeps you from having to walk.”

 

“Grams…” Piper’s plea must have worked because the stubbornness that all of the Halliwell’s had faded just a bit in Penny’s stance.

 

“Fine.” Grams answered. “But all you girls better be over for dinner tonight.”

 

Piper’s smile didn’t hold any of the forcefulness that had been in it ever since she got the call that Grams had had a heart attack. “Yes, Grams.” If her grandmother was okay enough to boss them around, she’ll be alright.

 

She had to be.

 

 

 

**Supernatural:**

“Hey, Dean.” Sam called for Dean’s attention from where his older brother was still flipping through dad’s journal. “I may have found something on that address.”

 

Dean paused in flipping through the pages to come stand over Sam’s shoulder. Different articles about the house on Prescott screen cover the screen. “Makes sense, if she’s a hunter. Though it is odd that they’re all occurring around there. Most creatures are spread out.”

 

“Exactly.” Sam pulled down that page and brought up another one. This one was the article that had led them to San Francisco in the first place. “Then there’s how two of her granddaughters were attacked by a ghost. Coincidence?”

 

“Coincidences don’t happen coincidently.” Dean said without thinking, pointing at an obituary that was in the corner. “Patty Halliwell. Drowning. Another family member?”

 

“Penny’s daughter.” Sam answered with a frown. “That’s odd. Quite a few people died that summer by drowning. Even now there’s a death every so often.”

 

Dean shrugged, reading over the article. “That does happen. Kind of odd, though. We may have to go check out the camp before leaving. Lots of creatures like water.”

 

Sam pulled up a few other articles. “It seems like Penny Halliwell may be a hunter, like dad has in his journal.”

 

“Yeah, just kind of wish that dad had said something more about her, though.” Dean pulled back with a frown. “I don’t like going in blind.”

 

Sam turned around in his seat to look over his shoulder at where Dean was pacing. “Hey. You going to check in with, uh, Piper? While we’re in town?”

 

“Nay.” Dean answered with a mixed look on his face. He looked to be completely engrossed in something that he was reading, but he hadn’t changed the page for the past ten minutes. “We’ll see what her grandmother knows and moves on. There’s no reason to give her call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying a challenge of writing about thirty minutes a day...we'll see how long that lasts. Hope you readers enjoy the update.


End file.
